


Just a Kiss

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is feeling extra neat today ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts), [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> • For shinysylver & somehowunbroken .. who don't really know me but there was a week where they would be the only writers with a new fics every two days or so .. they kept me entertained when bordem & college pressure would've killed me so please accept my humble ficlet as a Mahalo for that =)
> 
> • Thanks Liz for the superfast beta job.
> 
> • I never actually went to Liliha’s bakery so I don’t know anything about their menu or interior design. It’s the mother of clichés but it will make more sense after reading the fic then reading my author note at the end.

Danny Williams liked reading. It doesn’t sound like him, at all. But he always enjoyed the company of books. After the divorce he started spending time in the library, especially on the weekends when he didn't have Grace. He even joined a book club that he had to leave when he moved to Hawaii.

After settling in and getting used to the job with Five 0, he realized that joining another book club might not be a good idea, specially since the weekends and the weekdays ended up being one long work week if they were on a case. So, he just started borrowing books from the public library.

He woke up around 10 am on Sunday and decided the weather was actually nice to spend the day out, so he got dressed, took his book, and drove to Liliha Bakery. He chose a table in the corner, ordered coco puffs and a cappuccino for a change. He was about to take his first sip from his cup when he felt someone was standing behind him, someone whose scent and presence felt familiar.

“Good Morning SuperSeal,” said Danny putting the cup back on the table.

“Morning Danno, didn’t expect to see you here!” Said Steve while taking the seat in across the table from Danny with a coffee cup in his hand.

“Well what can I say, it's lovely morning and I didn’t want to stay in,”

“I’m surprised you’re awake before noon on a Sunday, what happened to sleeping in?”

“Well, you know that angel of a daughter I have? Since it’s not her weekend and my boss wasn’t dragging me all over the island jumping of buildings and throwing people in shark cages, I actually went to bed early and had a full 10 hours sleep.”

“Are you ever going to let the shark cage incident go? It’s been over a year, Danno!”

Danny and took a sip of his cappuccino, he could feel a bit of foam on his upper lips but he ignored it, looked at Steve and smiled, “where’s the fun in that babe?” then he noticed that Steve was starring with a new face, “what’s wrong?”

“There is some foam on your upper lip,” said Steve in a firm voice.

“I know that, but why the aneurism face? It’s only milk foam”

“I don’t have aneurism face,”

“Oh yes you do, stop looking at me like that, it’s just some foam, I’ll wipe it now,” he looked around the table for some napkins, and there happened to be none. He began to check his jeans pockets for remnants of tissues he might have stuck in there. When he didn’t find anything, he was about to wipe it using his hand when Steve caught his arm to stop him.

“I have a better idea, Danno,” it was all the warning Danny got before Steve stood up, leaned over, holding Danny’s face and tipping it up so Steve could lick up the foam from Danny’s lips then carry on to give Danny one of the sweetest kisses he ever experienced in his life, before relaxing back in his seat like he hadn't just kiss his partner in the middle of a public place.

“Okay,” said Danny coming out of a few minutes of frozen silence.

“Okay?” asked Steve.

“Yeah Okay, what do you expect me to say? My partner who until 2 minutes ago I thought was straight just laid a wet one on me, so yeah...okay!” said Danny putting his book aside.

“Bi,” Steve corrected him.

“Oh I’m sorry bi, not straight … and when exactly were you going to share that bit of information with me?” asked Danny.

“It just never came up,”

“Yeah sure babe,” Danny smiled, and then stood up. “Thankfully I’m more forthright so let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m into Asian drama, they’re too much of a cliché that I enjoy they’re love stories waaaay too much!! Anyhow, I was watching this show called Secret Garden and it’s kind of awesome .. I’m in episode 10 and [THIS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv3XXLyW4gQ) happens .. So this fic kind of wrote itself after watching that.


End file.
